What Good Girls Should Never Do'
by ayumi9696
Summary: 'And what their servants shouldn't encourage either!" I shouted after him. Honestly, I do love him, but Len, is without a doubt, an idiot.' Rin
1. Chapter 1

**The inspiration for this came while I was ironing, I think. Well, anyway here it is. Leave your thoughts in the form of much-appreciated reviews, since I'm not very good at beginnings. **

* * *

><p><strong>1#: Good girls do not have imaginary friends<strong>  
><strong>(Especially giant oranges named Jiji-chan who introduces them to porn)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

"You read them, Len-" "How do you know, Rin?" "Where do you think Jiji found this?" I shrugged and continued reading his dirty magazine.

"Rin, pay attention!" he scolded and snatched it out of my hands. "You're a princess, you're not supposed to be reading this stuff!" "And you're my servant, Otouto, you can read this?"

His cheeks immediately flushed the classic scarlet red. "Sh-shut up!" "Aw, Len-Len's sex-deprived," I snickered and pinched his cheek.

"Rin, your_ language_!" I released him and threw myself back on the couch. "You're no fun, you know that?" "And _Kaito_ is?"

"More fun than you, Sir Nags-A-Lot! At least, _he _can take a joke." "Oh, I have no sense of humour, is that it?" "Don't know. You've been hanging around _Miku _so much I think I forgot." "Leave Miku out of this-" "Get off Kaito's back then!"

We glared at each other. "I'll be in my room if you need me, _hime-sama," _he announced snootily and slammed the door very loudly as he left.

"AAARGHH!" I screamed into a cushion. "Damn, smartass shota!"

I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling. Hell, what was wrong with Len lately? God, ever since he started dating _Hatsune_ (I can't bear to say her name, even in my head. I usually feel nauseous if I try.), he's been a downright pain.

Suddenly, attacking Kaito like that, what the _fuck_ was his problem? Yes, Jiji, I know Len would probably punish me for all the swearing but I know he uses them more than I do.

Sometimes, I wish I wasn't the Crown Princess of Kiiro and all that crap. Well, it is kinda fun being a princess, but with Len as my servant, it is so damn _boring._

Len is my twin brother, born about a minute after me, the reason why I'm the future monarchy, not him. But he never minded being my servant before. Back when I was little, we were super-close and he even thought me how to cook. (I can make a pretty good brionche now!)

Then, when we were ten, he went away for awhile. I never found out where exactly he went or the reason. Whenever I asked anyone, my parents, the servants, they would blink at me and talk about something else. I think that's around the same time Jiji appeared in my life.

He came back a year later and it seemed as if nothing had ever changed. We were still joined at the hip, yet I couldn't help noticing how he would suddenly stare off into space when he thought I wasn't looking or how he would mutter to himself when my back was turned.

Slowly, we drifted apart and suddenly, during our final year of middle school, he began dating Hatsune Miku. God, I feel puking.

He confessed to her during _graduation_. Graduation, one of the most perfect and romantic moments like, ever and she ACCEPTED! They've been together ever since.

I felt a teensy bit jealous at their closeness and luckily, found myself the ideal boyfriend, Shion Kaito. Kaito's also the prince of the kingdom of Aoi, so my parents were pretty happy when I brought him home one night. Both sides are on the verge of wedding negotiations.

Well, Kaito's nice and all but I don't, love him. There's someone else, but he's taken and he'd never fall for me, not in a million years.

**Cause I am his Nee-chan, after all.**

**-.-**

**Len**

_"Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed, but no one listened to me. "Stop hurting Nee-chan!" _

_They paid no heed to me and continued beating my sister. After awhile, they stopped and father came closer to me._

_"Why?" I whispered, my voice strained from shouting. "Brothers are not supposed to love their sisters more than they should," he replied coldly. "You are Rin's brother, and her servant. When a servant is disobedient, the master pays the price.'_

_One of the men brought out a whip and I found my voice. "NOOOOOOOOO!"_

_"Take back what you told me, Len. And take responsibility for your actions." I stared into his eyes. He was a very cold person, my father, no, they both were._

_"If, if I t-take back what I s-said, will you stop hurting Nee-chan?" I stuttered, fresh tears streaming down my cheeks. "Yes, Len," he nodded. "But you must also take responsibility for your actions, you must face the consequences."_

_"O-OK," I replied. He led me to the door. For a second, I turned back and whispered, "I'm sorry."_

_~.~_

I blinked. Warm sunlight poured in through my window. I pulled back the curtains, irritably. How could the world be so happy?

That dream... I sighed. It was five years ago, yet I could still see it so crystal-clear. That day was the day I discovered the cruelty of the world of adults, the darkness that haunted the world. It was also the same day I told my father my secret.

**I was in love with my twin sister.**

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, folks. Please review, if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. SYNCHRONICITY 3 LINK!

**Not a chapter but an annoucement for:**

**SYNCHRONICITY 3!**

** God, FINALLY! Can't put the full link, but here is what you should paste behind YouTube dot com right now:**

**watch?v=BuFcz1TMGR0**

**Enjoy, my pets!**

* * *

><p><strong>CherryChirdorin: Until the subs come out, let's assume that was a happy ending. The song was great though. I especially love the part where Rin danced.<strong>


End file.
